Chain Reaction 2
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: A sequel to to first. Male and femslash, and not to mention plenty of regular stuff. Basically everyone/everyone.


"You ever wonder why we're here?" Simmons spoke up.

"Just shut up, Simmons," came Grif's reply, the soldier's terrible posture really showing out of armour, like the rest of the group. "they're gonna tell us."

"But I don't see why we're here too." Church said, meaning Tex and the Blues, as opposed to Grif, Donut and Simmons of the Red Team. An odd group to be visiting the Mother of Invention.

Before anyone could argue further, the door opened and in walked eight figures walked in, all out of armour. While the simulation troopers tensed up, Tex didn't seem at all frightened by the men and women in front of them, in fact they seemed to regard her with a sort of admiration, or fear.

A red haired woman spoke to the group first. "You have served your sides well in the war; during the cease-fire that has been called, you are ordered to digress from normal duties." She let out a barely audible sigh. "And we get the honour of helping you.

"So without further ado, I am Agent Carolina," she motioned around. "and this is Washington, Connecticut, North and South Dakota, Maine, New York and Wyoming. We will be here to help keep you occupied for your stay. Any questions?"

None.

"Good." She motioned with her hand, and the Freelancers dispersed among the room, taking couches or just seats, and conversed among themselves and the troopers.

The conversations seemed casual, but forced, until Tucker got up and sat down next to South.

"So, South Dakota, what's uh... hangin'?" She looked at him blankly.

"If you are trying to get in my pants, talking me up doesn't work." She simply stated. That set him back, getting a smile out of her. She took him by the mouth and pulled him into a powerful kiss. "If you give it a little time, we won't even have to go anywhere~"

"What do you mean?" He questioned, looking around. His was given an answer when he saw Donut talking to Wyoming, and Grif, Church and Simmons talking to Connecticut and Carolina. The scene was quick to escalate.

Sister pulled Caboose up to his feet. "It's almost time to to play the game again~" He immediately jumped up, and followed her to a larger group of Tex, Wash, York and Maine. Sister looked down at them, wearing a smug grin. "Anybody up for some fun~?"

South was on Tucker's lap, kissing down his neck, hands rubbing over his chest under his shirt. He lifted her tank top off, and unfastened her bra, revealing two large marvels to him. He grinned and took them up in either hand, producing a groan from the woman above him. Seconds later, North appeared and took his sister's mouth with his own.

Donut was on a small couch next to Wyoming, lips already locked, shirts gone as Donut was pushed down on his back.

Carolina and Connecticut had been convinced into a five way, and the group's clothes were rapidly disappearing.

Sister's group of six was headed much in the same direction, most shirts and pants gone as they fumbled with each other's lips.

Wyoming was the first nude, laying and kissing over an entranced Donut. Rubbing his length against the trooper's, even through Donut's pink underwear, produced an audible squeak from him.

Church and Connecticut were next, and he lay on the ground waiting as she sat down, taking his full member in from behind. Carolina was nude on all fours, and pressed her lips to Connecticut's entrance, getting a moan from the woman that wanted her. Grif got his underwear off and pushed in at Carolina's wetness, which she rocked back against. Simmons claimed Connecticut's mouth in one fluid moment, unusual for him. Then again, what is usual about this story? At least I can keep them a little in character as they do outrageous stuffs.

Wash sat on the ground, legs spread, Tex licking up and down his member. She quickly set to it, on her hands and knees. Caboose got down behind her, and pressed up against her tighter hole.

Sister kneeled before Maine and York, and was taking turns sucking on them as she kept them hard with her hands. Meanwhile, Maine had taken York's lips, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Eventually she took them bolth in her mouth at once, their cocks rubbing together and bringing the joint climax closer as Sister dropped a free hand down and pleasured herself.

Connecticut was working herself hard on Church and Simmons, Carolina moving at her own speed, rather fast. Grif's hands found Carolina's large breasts, and he went to work groping them, occasionally tweaking her nipples.

Wyoming was already deep inside Donut, the trooper's legs thrown up over his shoulders, relentlessly pumping in and out as Donut let out breathless cries of pleasure. Wyoming's hand finding his member only increased his ecstasy.

South had stripped along with the men, and hopped onto North, taking his length in again. Tucker came in from behind, feeling the size larger man through South's walls. North lifted her up, and she pulled in with her legs, bringing her down, up, down.

Caboose got a better hold on Tex's hips, savagely attacking her with his cock. She groaned hard onto Wash, and lifted a hand, fondling her own breast hard, before rocking with Caboose, getting their momentum going ever faster.

Sister, up for a challenge, pulled off of the two men in her mouth, before turning around and getting on all fours. Leaning her front against the ground, she pulled her back hole apart slightly, welcoming bolth men. Maine shoved in first, the larger of the two. She didn't take long to stretch out, and York kept himself hard till Maine moved aside ever so slightly, inviting him to join. York pressed in, gaining a pleasured curse from Sister, whom was overloaded with ecstasy as the two men started thrusting at different paces within her. The men's lips met again as they pumped inside her, and Maine reached around and groped York hard in the ass. Sister's hands found a breast and her entrance, bringing her climax ever closer.

Wyoming's constant pleasuring sent Donut over the edge, and he came over himself, the man in his rear but seconds behind. He pumped in one last time and released, Donut writhing in pleasure as he was filled.

Sister moaned loud as she came, squeezing the men in her ass, forcing them to cum within her. They bolth slammed home before erupting inside, covering each other and filling her up past the brink, letting all three's fluids pool together on the floor.

Tucker groaned and released inside South, but it had no effect on the siblings, who kept at it strong after he left, his last traces dripping out from behind her. Tucker went to find another partner.

Wash suddenly took his hands and stabilised himself as he thrusted into Tex's mouth faster and faster. Caboose went faster as well, and flexed inside her, showing his readiness. Tex started to tighten around them.

Connecticut slammed down especially hard, forcing Church over the edge. He came inside, and she stopped thrusting, letting Carolina and Simmons get at her better. Grif grunted, his time nearing. Simmons came in her mouth without warning, but she managed to down it all without preparation. The Hawaiian at Carolina's entrance shut his eyes hard and exploded inside her, spraying up into her far reaches, and sending her over the edge with him. She kept her tongue at it till Connecticut came in her mouth, and greedily took in her juices.

Tex readied herself for two loads, and Wash came in her mouth, starting to fill it up fast. Barely three seconds after he started, Caboose exploded in her rear as well. Not surprising, she released seconds later, swallowing Wash's seed when she finished. She licked him clean before he exited her mouth, Caboose leaving as well. Tex got up and looked around, looking for someone new, just like the rest of the room. Save the two Tucker had left behind.

North and South were going as well as ever, lips together as she pounded up and down on him, bolth close to their climax. South was first, and released upon him, covering his member with her juices. With that, he grunted and came within her, waiting till they were bolth done to let her to the ground. She leaned in and kissed him again, before strutting off to find someone new.

Wyoming pulled out of Donut, leaving him behind on the couch. He found Wash and York, and the group moved off together. Not bothering with foreplay, they started immediately. Wyoming laid on the floor and York sat down, taking in his member. Wash slipped on top of York, facing him, and perpendicular to Wyoming. They all started at it, stacked three high, very little coordination but pleasure still emanating through them.

Tucker and Grif paced up to Carolina. Tucker laid on the floor and Carolina slipped her wetness onto him while facing away, then took Grif in her mouth.

Donut beckoned over Caboose, after figuring out the overly large man didn't yet know his sexuality. He made room for Caboose on the couch, who sat down without question. "Hey~" Donut whispered, placing a hand on Caboose's member, stimulating it as he pressed he lips to Caboose's. "Time for you to try something new~" He trailed kisses down Caboose's front, then up his member, before reaching the head, and taking it all at once, just as Sister had done his first time. Caboose was confused at the new feelings of the man blowing him, but didn't argue it. In fact, he placed a hand on the back of Donut's head, forcing him to go faster.

Donut pulled off of him and smirked. "Ah, ah, ah. Wouldn't want you having to stop this soon, would we~?" Donut teased. He crawled over Caboose and sat atop of his member before taking his entire length in. He had heard the Blues once say something about something compensating for a low intelligence, but this was nearly too much, even for him. Nearly.

Almost seconds after they met, Maine and Sister were on the ground, lips together, her legs around his waist as he penetrated her womanhood.

Two of the girls left, Connecticut and Tex, looked North up and down. In a minute, Connecticut was on the ground, Tex's wetness to her lips as North pumped in her entrance, lips caught on the breasts of a very happy Tex.

South was under Church, their mouths to each other's tender spots. She was busy pleasuring (and being pleasured by) him, when a darkness blurred out the lights above her closed eyes. Not stopping, she opened them to see Simmons come up behind Church and stick himself in the man. Church let out a pleasure gasp and released South's wetness. "Did I tell you to stop?!" she asked sternly, after he caught his breath. He went right back to it, a little sluggish at first, the man in his ass distracting him, but soon he picked the pace back up, going ever faster. She returned the favour.

Caboose flexed inside Donut, earning a pant of ecstasy from the Red. As they continued to build up, Donut brought Caboose's hands to his member, and made him stroke. Before long Caboose was going strong, even rocking his hips up as Donut slammed down on him. Caboose grunted hard, signalling his climax wasn't far off.

Tucker reached his hands around Carolina and grabbed hold of her breasts, stimulating them as she moaned onto Grif's member, just seconds from the edge. Without warning, Tucker groaned and exploded inside her, filling her up with sticky seed, but she kept pumping on him. At the same time, Grif grunted and loosed his load, which spilled down her throat, into her stomach. She swallowed it up and moaned again, cumming over Tucker.

Connecticut groaned up into Tex, North going faster and faster inside her. Tex tightened around her tongue, letting out a shrill cry of pleasure as she came. Connecticut took in her juices, and when Tex got off, North leaned down and hit her sweet spot inside. Sensing this, he sped up, hitting that spot over and over till they came as one. When they finished, North pulled down and laid next to her, their combined fluids leaking from between her legs. She leaned over and gave him a strong kiss, which he happily returned.

Sister, lips locked with Maine, flipped them over and started lifting herself on him, working hard to make him finish first. He was alright with the change, even grabbed her rear hard and sped her up on him.

Caboose was just seconds off when Donut squeezed around him and erupted, spraying whiteness everywhere, covering Caboose. Caboose was pushed over the edge as Donut continued pumping on him. He squealed in ecstasy as the man filled his insides. When Caboose was finished, Donut curled up in his chest and pulled him into a kiss, exciting Caboose's tongue after the first time act.

York shut his eyes and groaned, before releasing inside Wash. Wyoming, beneath him, pounded for a few more seconds before he, too, came. Wash pushed himself on York for just long enough to be the last to cum, spraying his seed over York. When the entire group was finished, Wash pulled off of York, and York off of Wyoming, and they all lay together, drenched in their cum, York asleep and Wash and Wyoming gently kissing. Wash suddenly flipped so he was over Wyoming, kissing stronger, then started to lick down the man's neck, then chest.

"Still got enough in you~?" Wash asked, nearing the man's crotch. Wyoming nodded weakly, and Wash took his barely hard member in his hand, before licking any traces of semen off. When he was done, Wyoming was erect again, and he took him all in his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat. He lifted up and slammed back down, Wyoming grunting in pleasure.

Church felt South tighten around his tongue as he built up, Simmons not far off himself. South groaned onto his member as she came, and Church hungrily drank as she and Simmons continued on him. At the end of his time, Church exploded inside South's mouth, and she swallowed the viscous fluid, afterwards laying sprawled on the ground. Simmons lasted another ten seconds before he gave out and let loose inside Church. The two men nearly collapsed as they laid down on the ground together, instantly out.

Wash took his mouth from Wyoming and got to his knees, lifting Wyoming's legs till his hole was level with Wash's cock. He pressed in and started thrusting right away.

Maine gave a grunt and came inside Sister, forcing her over the edge with him. She leaned down and kissed him before pulling off, beat. She made to cuddle up in his chest, but he got up, ready for one last go. He found South on top of Connecticut, kissing on a couch. He got behind them and took South's entrance roughly, causing her to groan into Connecticut, their lips never breaking. He took two fingers and placed them in Connecticut's wetness, immediately reacted by her bucking against him. The two women kissed deeper, and South's hands wandered to Connecticut's smaller breasts, giving her even more pleasure.

Wash was quickly building up inside Wyoming, and slowed his pace a bit, drawing it out for a bit longer. But Wyoming had other ideas, and rocked his hips against him, trying to speed back up. Wash complied, picking up faster than before, causing Wyoming to groan in pleasure.

Connecticut let South's lips loose, gasping for air as the two pleasured her. Smiling at seeing her like this, South groped her hard, reflected when Connecticut let her head hang limp, the two having their way with her. Maine slipped another finger in, thrusting all three at different paces, and Connecticut out a pleasured curse, barely audible with her lack of breath.

Wash felt Wyoming start to tighten, and released inside him, too tired to hold any longer. Seconds later, Wyoming did the same. After they had bolth finished, they lay together on the floor, kissing gently.

Connecticut groaned and came over Maine's fingers, then got off of South and laid next to her on the couch. Maine lifted his fingers and lapped her juices off before turning his attention fully to South. He leaned down over her and rocked his hips faster, gradually speeding them up. She reached around his back and held on for support, her nails digging into his back, wordlessly begging for more. He agreed just as verbally, and pulled out to his tip, then slammed back in, pulled back to the tip and slammed in, over and over, till she cried out in ecstasy, and her juices spewed over him. He pumped for a couple more seconds before slamming home and releasing inside her, the exhausted woman just moaning in pleasure as her walls stretched out and his cum dripped from her entrance.

He pulled out from her and took a spot at the foot of the couch, quickly fading out.

A tired Caboose spoke up. "I think I do like this game."

"Best game ever," Wash agreed. "of all time."


End file.
